


The Boy of My Dreams (a 6969 AU)

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 6969, AU, M/M, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious stranger tells Arin Hanson they need to have sex to save the world, he doesn't see much of a reason to say no.  Especially when that stranger is really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy of My Dreams (a 6969 AU)

When Arin Hanson awoke that chilly January morning, he did not expect to be a part of something that would turn the tide against the oppressive ruling class and change the fate of humanity forever. He didn't expect anything except what he'd always come to expect out of his endless, dreary days. It wasn't that his life was so bad, really. He had nice friends and a good job and no shortage of loose-fitting turtlenecks in his spacious closet. He loved the smell of coffee wafting out of the bakery downstairs and the feel of the cool breeze on his face as winter dragged on. Arin was a privileged man, and yet the one feeling that never left him, in happy times and sad, was a sense of loss for something that he had never even experienced. He had first started feeling the ache around the age of fourteen, and like so many others, found the feeling exhilarating and slightly scary. He had unthinkingly mentioned the feeling to his adoptive father one day and felt a pit grow in his stomach at the grave look on the man's face. Lloyd wasn't often a stern man, but he had firmly grasped Arin by the shoulder and all but threw him into the passenger seat of his car.

 

“Where are we going, dad?” Arin had asked in a small, shaky voice once they got onto the road.

After a long moment of silence, Lloyd had answered tersely. “We're going to get you to the clinic, son, so you can start taking the pills.”

Arin had a vague awareness of what “the pills” meant, but he played dumb because he wanted all the information he could get out of his father. “What pills?”

“The pills that make...that feeling disappear. I know you feel bad now, son, but it won't be long before you never have to worry about it again.”

But Arin didn't feel bad; it was a good and exciting feeling, and he wanted to hold onto it. “W-what if I don't take the pills?”

Lloyd's hands had gripped the steering wheel so hard they turned white. “Son, if you don't take the pills, you will turn into a raving maniac, do you understand me? Before we had the pills, that _feeling_ caused a lot of pain and suffering to a lot of people. It turns you into an animal if you let it, and we just aren't strong enough to keep it contained without medication. Trust me, this is a good thing; it's made humanity so much better.”

Arin didn't think that this feeling was capable of turning him into a monster, but he didn't argue with his father about it. He'd known for a long time that this feeling was something that was seen as heinous by most people, and that it was outlawed by a mysterious council known only as the Dick Elders. At the clinic, he learned that not taking the daily dosage was grounds for imprisonment, and that from this very moment, he was bound to suppress the feeling until he lay dead in the ground. It was not until the age of twenty, when his father passed away and he was forced to live on his own, that he found the courage to flush the pills down the toilet.

 

It was hard, hanging on to this urge that he knew would never be fulfilled. He lay awake some nights, feeling his skin heat up, thinking about some mysterious figure gliding into his room and approaching him seductively. Sometimes the figure had full breasts and long hair, and sometimes it had slender hips and a thick cock similar to his own. He read all the prohibited literature he could get his hands on; it was illegal, certainly, but still very much available. There were others like him; not many, and they usually got arrested for being a little too cavalier about the fact that they were criminal offenders. Arin knew better; he didn't share the fact that he was a non-conformist with anyone, not even his best friend Suzy. He figured she knew anyways; he hadn't always been so careful, and she had caught him staring at someone a little too long more than once. She had smiled kindly and brought up a totally different subject, and he'd felt relief flood through him; if she knew, she wasn't likely to tell anyone.

 

So it was on that day, one like any other, that he and Suzy had planned on meeting at the coffee shop to chat about the latest movie they had seen. Arin frowned as he checked his watch; she was twenty minutes late, and it really wasn't like her to not at least text him an explanation. As he fiddled with his phone anxiously, he received a breaking news alert and tapped the icon to see what was going on. A video popped up and a droning newswoman began to speak:

 

“In our top story this morning, a terrorist group that calls itself Ninja Sex Party is running wild in the city of Burbank. After a meeting with the Dick Elders in which they announced their intention to start a sexual revolution, the two men fled and are now at large. Citizens should consider these suspects armed and extremely dangerous. Caution is being advised at this point, and we here at Channel 10 recommend that everyone stay indoors until these men are captured and detained.”

 

Arin felt his body go numb; he _knew_ that name. He'd heard something about a prophecy from his non-conformist buddies, about how there was a group with that name who would show up one day and defeat the elders. He had never forgotten that small sliver of hope; sure, it was probably just something somebody made up to make themselves feel better, but maybe it would turn out to be true someday. And what were the odds that some crazy group with the same name would actually have the stones to challenge the elders? Honestly, it was a miracle they had gotten away with their lives; Arin knew that it was probably smarter to just scamper back upstairs and wait this out, but...what if this really was the day where everything would change? Did he really want to curl up in bed and not be witness to a new era in society? _Fuck it._ He pocketed his phone and started briskly walking to the center of the city, where the Dick Elders Council was held. He wondered how much of the prophecy was true; were they really ninjas? And how did they expect to start a sexual revolution after the Grand Edict had been vigorously enforced for the last millenia? Plenty of people had tried to put an end to the Elders' regime, but each failure had only seemed to strengthen their power. Arin tried to quell the excitement that was making his guts churn, but it just wasn't happening. The thought of someone finally doing what no one else could was just too damn tempting to temper with reality. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out to see Suzy's face.

“Suz?”

“Arin, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just, uh...heading home. I went out to grab some juice.”

“Arin, I saw them. They're real.”

Arin breathed in sharply through his nose. “You saw Ninja Sex Party?”

“Yes. It's a guy in, like, this blue material that's really tight, and a ninja all in black. They were running, and the ninja was, like, slashing anyone who tried to stop them with this big-ass sword. Arin, you have to get inside. Don't get anywhere near Ramsett Park. That's where I saw them a few minutes ago.”

“Ok, I got it, Suz. Don't worry about me, everything'll be just fine.”

A long moment of silence passed. “Arin, you  _are_ going home, right? These people are really dangerous, and you don't want to get near them, I promise you.”

“Why...would I even...what are you talking about?”

“Arin, I know you don't take the pills, and I know you want things to be different. But these guys aren't going to fix things, they're just psychos. _Please_ go home.”

Arin stopped walking and almost turned around then; if he craned his neck, he could see the park was only a few minutes away. He was so close to knowing...he couldn't turn back now.

“Arin?”

“I love you, Suz.”

“Arin!”

He hung up and began sprinting towards the park, passing several cops who were too busy talking to reporters to notice him running by. He stopped short at the sight of them; one was in blue, with wild dark hair, and the other was in black, bloody katana still in hand. Suzy had been right about that tight material; it was honestly making his mouth water a little. He approached them slowly, still not sure if he was about to be killed. The man in black saw him first; he brandished the weapon and Arin jumped back, barely avoiding being cut to ribbons.

“Brian!” the man in blue shouted, turning fully towards Arin. The two men made eye contact, and Arin felt all the breath leave his body. He had seen attractive men before, but none wearing such tight clothing. Good-looking as he was, Arin found himself more drawn to the man's soulful brown eyes, which were now gazing fixedly down into his own. The man in black made a silent motion towards Arin with his weapon, though he was looking at the man in blue. Arin didn't even flinch; he felt like he was floating and free for the first time in his life.

“No,” the man with dark hair said, breaking Arin's spell. “I don't think he's here to hurt us.”

The man in black nodded, satisfied, and lowered his weapon. Arin swallowed nervously. “No, I'm-I'm not going to hurt you, as if I could. I just want to know...who are you?”

The man stepped forward, smiling. “My name is Danny Sexbang, and this is my friend, Ninja Brian.” Brian nodded curtly, leaning back on his heels.

“Danny Sexbang...and you're Ninja Sex Party, aren't you?”

“Indeed, we are. I take it you've heard of us?”

“Well, I heard the woman on the news talking about you. Also, there's kind of a prophecy about you guys. Something about showing up out of nowhere one day and defeating the elders?”

Danny grinned. “No shit, a prophecy? Well, we'd better live up to that shit, huh, Brian?” He nudged Brian, who simply crossed his arms and glared straight ahead.

“Yeah, um, I kind of wanted to ask, how do you intend to, you know, defeat them? I mean, they've ruled this planet for a thousand years, and they make us all take pills that suppress our sex drive.”

“Do they? Well, that does kind of put a damper in our plans. We were just gonna, you know, have sex with some hot babe, and we figured that would like, inspire the rest of humanity to break free of their bonds and shit. We, uh, we didn't know about the whole pills thing.” He grimaced and a look of worry crossed his face.

“Well, um, I don't take the pills. Haven't for a few years now.” Arin felt some pride in this fact for the first time in his life.

Dan's eyes lit up. “You don't? So you...you still want to have sex?”

Arin sighed deeply. “Every damn day of my life.”

Dan smiled understandingly. “I can't imagine what it's like, you know, to want that and to never have the opportunity. You haven't, have you?”

Arin shook his head. “No, but I think I get the general idea of what it's like.”

An awkward silence permeated the air for a few moments; Brian fiddled with his katana and Arin hooked his thumbs into his pockets. Dan stared straight ahead; Arin wasn't sure if he was lost in thought or just totally out of it.

Arin finally spoke up when he felt impatience gnawing at him. “So, um, what is the plan here? I know you didn't account for the pills, but there's gotta be something else you can do. You came all the way here from...where are you from, exactly?”

“The year 2015,” Dan said off-handedly.

“...Uh-huh. Well, there wouldn't be a prophecy about you if you didn't have a plan B.”

Dan chewed on his lip. “Okay, so, please forgive me if this is offensive or forward, but we seem to be a bit short on options here...since you're the only person we've encountered who isn't afraid of us  _and_ who isn't being chemically suppressed, would it be possible for us to have sex?”

“W-what, you mean, like, me and you?” Arin spluttered.

Dan shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “Yes? We didn't expect any of this when we came here, and we're kind of winging it, if you can't tell. I just don't think I can leave here without fixing things, you know?”

Arin nodded. “I don't  _want_ you to leave,” he said, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. “Do you really think it'll fix things, though?”

“It might. I mean, if it doesn't, at least I'll get to have sex with you before I go, gorgeous.”

Arin blushed, suppressing a grin. “You're just saying that because I'm the first person you've met who isn't terrified of you.”

Dan stepped forward, gazing unflinchingly at Arin and making his heart flutter. “Listen, dude. If I really didn't want to do this with you, Brian and I would just bail and try to figure something else out. But I have a feeling that this might work. You're...really beautiful, and I can see the way you're looking at me. It kills me to think of you suffering in silence, all because of some self-important douchebags, without me showing you how fucking great sex can be. Please, if you don't want this, just say it and I'll leave you alone.”

“No. Please!” Arin convulsively reached out and grabbed Dan's upper arm. He felt a flush of embarrassment, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. The thought of this one chance at sex slipping away was too much for him to bear, and he closed his eyes tightly against a sudden wave of tears. “Please don't go.”

“Okay, okay, I won't. Don't worry.” Arin felt a soft hand gently cup his face, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes, Dan was looking at him fondly; out of the corner of his eye, Arin saw Brian make a sudden hand gesture. Dan's eyes darted around, and Arin could see that they had been surrounded by armed policemen on all sides.

“Let the hostage go and we won't shoot!” a voice boomed loudly, making Arin's ears ring.

“Mmkay, I'm gonna need you to trust me here, man,” Dan said. “We're just gonna pretend that we're kidnapping you and drag you back to the ship. Just play along and kind of, you know, pretend to be scared.”

Arin eyed the futuristic guns resting on the hip of every single cop surrounding them; he knew that they were capable of shooting at lightning speed and had deadly accuracy. “Not gonna be a problem.”

Dan's hand rested gently on the small of Arin's back. “Don't worry, we've gotten out of tougher spots than this. Ready?”

Arin nodded, and Dan's right arm suddenly curled around his waist and cinched tight, knocking the breath out of Arin's body. Dan's left hand grabbed Arin by the throat and yanked his head back; Arin's first instinct was to struggle. His body flopped fruitlessly until Dan whispered in his ear, “It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to make it look good.” It occurred to Arin, perhaps a little late, that if Dan's intention was to kill or maim him, this would be a very good way to do that with a minimum of trouble. Arin decided to stay calm for now; it probably wouldn't do any good to fight now anyways, with Brian's gleaming sword less than five feet from him.

“Listen up!” Dan shouted authoritatively. “Anyone wants to try us, and this guy's getting his neck snapped!” Brian waved his katana through the air, glaring in all directions. Dan began marching Arin in the direction of the spaceship; they came to a wall of policemen, who brandished their guns at the three men. Arin's heart began to beat in his throat; he felt his knees start to tremble, and almost turned to run before hearing Dan's soft murmur.

“Shh. It's okay, baby.”

_Baby?_ Arin didn't quite understand why Dan was comparing him to those horribly ugly creatures grown in underground labs to avoid population decline, but it almost seemed like a term of affection when it came from his mouth. His hand was clenched around Dan's arm, and he gently squeezed it to show he understood.  _Okay. I'll trust you._

“There's no way out of this one, Sexbang. Let him go, _now_ , and we'll kill you quickly instead of slowly.”

_No. God._ Arin felt that rolling in his gut again. Dan turned his head and made eye contact with Brian. They shared a single nod. “Go,” Dan said with finality. Suddenly Brian was moving faster than Arin had ever seen another human being move; before he could even blink, Brian had taken down half the cops that had made a wall before them. Arin turned and saw that more were closing in.

“Dan, go!” Dan gripped him tighter and began sprinting forward; after a minute, Arin broke free of Dan's arms and ran alongside him, panting. After what seemed like an hour, they reached a gleaming chrome ship roughly the size of a bus. Arin dropped to his knees in front of it, wheezing and trying not to retch.

“Kay,” he said after a few minutes had passed. “Clearly I need to work out.”

Dan chuckled and offered a hand; Arin pulled himself up and grinned dopily.

“This is nuts, man.”

“I know. Want to back out?”

Arin gazed backwards at the way they had come. “Think it's a little late for that.”

Dan sighed heavily. “Welp, come on in. Sorry about the, uh, mess.” He pulled open the door and strode inside; Arin followed and saw several nearly-empty tubs of some gelatinous goo strewn about the floor.

“What is that stuff?”

“It's lube. It's for your...it's a sex thing. The trip was pretty long so we made a couple of pit stops and partied with some hot future chicks, and you know, one thing led to another...” Dan cleared his throat and turned a bit red.

“Well no, I don't really know. Is sex always so, like, random? Do you do it with anyone, or with someone special?”

“Well, it depends, you know? Some people like to be with one person for a long time. I like to have sex with as many people as possible. There's just too many hot dudes and chicks out there to get tied down.”

“So you really like to have sex, huh?”

“Dude, it's the fucking best! I can't believe you guys are so deprived. You really don't know what you're missing out on.”

“Well, I think it's easier for other people to deal with.” Arin shrugged. “But I just didn't like the way the pills made me feel. I still thought about sex, even if I didn't feel the urge. And not just the gratification stuff, but like, connecting with someone. Being affectionate, kissing. I miss it, even though I've never had it.” He turned to face Dan. “Is that weird?”

“No,” Dan mumbled, his voice thick. “It's not weird at all. Come here.” He sat on the edge of a bed and patted the place next to him. Arin bit his lip. _This is it, isn't it?_ He swallowed nervously and sat, twisting his body and looking at Dan expectantly. Dan leaned forward and ran a finger through Arin's smooth, silky hair. His hand brushed across Arin's neck where he had gripped it so tightly and Arin winced.

“God,” Dan breathed, sounding horribly contrite. “I'm so sorry about that, baby. I really didn't want to hurt you.” He pressed his lips to the side of Arin's neck just below his ear and kissed lightly. Arin heard an odd moan from somewhere nearby and realized it had come from his own lips. God, that small touch had felt so good, he hadn't been able to help himself. If that was all it took to make him lose control, how would he feel by the time they were really having sex? He was beginning to see why this kind of thing could be considered dangerous, but it only made him want more of the same. Dan's lips began moving upward, taking Arin's earlobe between his teeth and gently sucking.

“Ah!” Arin cried, feeling his cock spring to life in his jeans. “F-fuck.”

“Whoa, baby, don't get too excited yet. We've got a long way to go.”

“You expect me to be patient after waiting my whole life for this?”

“Yes, actually,” Dan said firmly. “I want this to last a while. You deserve to feel all the pleasure I can give you, and that might not happen if you finish too early. Unless you think you can go for more than one round?”

“More than one round...” Arin said, trying to puzzle out the meaning in that statement. “Is that like a sports thing?”

Dan smiled, pressing his forehead against Arin's. “It means...can you come, and then come another time? Or are you one of those guys that loses interest the second he finishes?”

“Oh! Oh no, I can come a bunch of times in one go, actually.”

Dan sighed, relieved. “Good. Then why don't we get you off for now, so you can be a little more relaxed when we do this?”

Arin nodded vigorously. “Yeah, let's do that.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Dan picked up a nearby TV remote and pressed several buttons in quick succession. “There, now we're being broadcast on every TV on the planet.”

Arin quirked an eyebrow at him. “Don't ask.  Brian...did a thing when we agreed on this plan. He's kind of a mechanics wizard.”

“Is he doing okay, by the way?”

“Let me check.” Dan pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text. After a few seconds, his phone chimed; he pulled up a picture of Brian stabbing someone in the gut and giving a thumbs-up.

“Yeah, he's fine,” Dan said assuredly.

Arin smiled. “So...”

“So.” Dan resumed nuzzling the sensitive spot on Arin's neck; Arin reached out to him, unsure of where to put his hands but wanting to make contact somehow. He settled for slipping an arm around Dan's waist and drawing swirling patterns with his fingertips. Dan began kissing his way across Arin's jaw and chin, finally settling on his lips. Arin grasped the material of Dan's shirt in his fist and kissed back hard; Dan's tongue shot out and skimmed across Arin's lower lip. Arin moaned into Dan's mouth, wrapping both arms around Dan and reaching underneath his shirt to dig his nails into the skin there. Dan pushed his tongue farther into Arin's mouth and he felt his stomach flip; he had seen people kissing in books before and imagined it endlessly, but somehow had never pictured anything like this. It was wonderful, fucking amazing, and Arin mirrored Dan's actions, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth so he could make Dan feel as good as he did. Dan's hands had wound up in Arin's hair somehow, lightly gripping and messing up his usually neat style. Arin did the same, reaching up and pushing his hands into the great pile of hair; he pulled gently at the roots until he heard a moan that shot straight to his cock. While this was already more than Arin had ever dreamed of, he suddenly needed more. He broke their kiss to take a breath and looked up at Dan.

“Hey, um...”

“What is it, babe?”

“Could we, like...can we be doing more, um...can we have sex now?”

“Sure. What do you want to do?”

“I...I don't know,” Arin admitted; his knowledge only went so far.

“Well, I could blow you. That, um, that means I take your, uh, dick in my mouth and like, lick and suck on it, and then you come. You know, sex doesn't sound that appealing when you're describing it to someone for the first time, does it?”

“I've really liked all the stuff we've been doing so far, so I mean if you say that something is good, I'll pretty much believe it.”

“Okay. Stand up real quick.” They stood together and Dan began kissing Arin again; Arin closed his eyes and tried to breathe steadily. He could feel Dan's quick hands working his jeans open; soon he was down to just his boxers, and he felt Dan's fingers skimming along the edge teasingly.

“Want this? Want me to take your cock down my throat, babe?” Dan breathed into Arin's ear, reaching around and grabbing Arin's ass.

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Dan grinned and pulled down Arin's underwear to reveal his already leaking cock. Without breaking eye contact, Dan dropped to his knees before Arin and took the head of his cock into his mouth. The sight of this gorgeous man who was so willing to pleasure him made Arin want to come on the spot. He bit his lip hard to distract himself; there was no way in hell he was just going to come two seconds into this. Dan worked his way down his shaft, swirling his tongue as he went; as he felt himself enveloped in warmth, Arin thought of the years he'd spent frustrated and lonely, just wishing that he could have someone who'd be willing to do this kind of thing.  _ Worth the wait.  _ Arin moaned steadily and ran his hands through Dan's hair, pulling and twisting until Dan craned his neck up to look at him. Dan smiled and winked, and Arin almost lost it then. There was something about this guy; he was so carefree and fun, everything Arin wished he'd had the freedom and confidence to be his entire life. His thoughts swirled in a confusing mass until he realized he was driving himself crazy during the best moment of his life. He looked down at Dan again, watched him work and bob and push himself to the limit. Arin wondered how it was possible for someone to take so much in without gagging; he pictured himself doing it to Dan and knew he wouldn't be half as good, but he still kind of wanted to try it. He sat down on the bed and spread his legs wider; Dan pushed himself even farther down and began running his fingertips over Arin's milky thighs.

“Mm,” Arin moaned into his fist, screwing his eyes shut and trying hard not to come. It felt amazing, and he wanted to prolong the experience as much as possible; he had no idea if this would ever happen again, and there was still a chance he could be killed today. He knew it had been a tremendous risk to leave himself at the mercy of a dangerous and possibly deranged stranger, but he would have never forgiven himself if he had just walked away. Dan's mouth popped off of Arin's cock and he sucked in a deep breath of air; drool still dripping down his chin, he held eye contact with Arin.

“I want to make you come. _Please_.” Arin's cock twitched and he could only nod. Dan began to suck on Arin's balls, hungrily mouthing them and coating them with saliva. He wrapped his hand around Arin's cock and began to stroke, steady and hard; Arin cried out brokenly as he came, feeling the orgasm rip through his entire body. He opened his eyes sluggishly and saw that he had shot come all over Dan's face and hair; the man was breathing heavily and licking his flushed lips that were splattered with Arin's fluids.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Here.” Arin reached to his right where a roll of paper towels was conveniently located and tore one off; he began to gingerly clean Dan's face and felt a jolt of something when Dan's eyes closed and a dreamy smile crossed his face.

“Did you like that?” Arin asked hesitantly.

“Mmm. I love getting blowjobs, don't get me wrong, but there's something really satisfying about giving them. Being totally in control of someone else for a few minutes and knowing you got them off, you know?”

Arin nodded. “I think I get it. I wouldn't actually mind, um...”

Dan blinked slowly. “You want to give me one?”

“Yeah. Uh, I'm sorry if I'm not, you know, good at it or anything, I just...want to.”

“That's really all that matters. Enthusiasm goes a long way.” Dan stood slowly, shaking his legs to get the feeling back into them. Arin pushed himself onto his knees in front of Dan; looking up at him, he unzipped his jeans and fumbled with his belt buckle. After a frustrating moment when he realized his hands were shaking too badly to work the damn thing, Dan gently placed his hand on Arin's head.

“It's ok, baby,” Dan cooed, pushing Arin's hands away and undoing his jeans. In one move he unclothed his lower half and left Arin staring at his cock, already stained with fluid and flushed red.

“Would you feel better if you were on the bed with me?”

Arin nodded, feeling stupid. Dan dropped down to his level and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. “You know I was even more nervous than you the first time I had sex?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was...pretty disastrous. I couldn't stay hard for more than thirty seconds. But you're doing so good, you know. You've waited for so long, and it can be intimidating when you finally get what you want.” He kissed Arin's cheek. “I'm proud of you.”

Arin smiled, feeling a strange stirring in his chest at Dan's kind words. They clambered onto the bed and Arin situated himself between Dan's slender legs. He leaned forward and took Dan's cock in his hand, gingerly stroking and watching, fascinated, as it expanded once more. Dan moaned, letting his mouth fall open; he wiped a drop of Arin's cum that hadn't been cleaned from his cheek and popped the finger in his mouth, sucking gently. Arin reached his mouth up to Dan's cock and licked from the base to the tip, making his tongue as flat as he could against the heated skin. Dan's hips jerked upwards suddenly and he made a low noise in his throat; grabbing the blankets in his fists, he forced himself to relax and wait for Arin's next move. Arin smiled, feeling a newfound sense of power; he began to run through what Dan had done to him, hoping he would enjoy the same things. He took Dan's head in his mouth, sucking and working his lips around it. Slowly, carefully, he took more of Dan's dick down his throat, breathing through his nose and trying not to lose his composure. He used his tongue as much as he could, trying to find a spot that would elicit that same loss of control that Dan had shown. After a few minutes of darting and licking, he found it; a tiny bundle of nerves just under the head, just a fraction of an inch below the slit. He slid his tongue across it and was startled by Dan jumping and crying out; grinning wickedly, he pointed the tip of his tongue and began massaging the sensitive spot.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Dan cried, grabbing at his hair with one hand and digging his nails into the bed with the other. “You found my w-weakness, god, _fuck_ , don't stop, please.”

As Dan let out a string of barely coherent words, Arin shut his eyes and focused all his attention on bringing Dan the most intense pleasure he possibly could; he reached up and began massaging Dan's balls, rolling them in his hand.

“Nngh, I'm-” Arin sensed Dan's warning a bit too late as he felt his mouth fill with come. He felt a strange bliss come over him as he tasted the slight bitterness on his tongue and realized he was hard again. He pulled off wetly, gulping down the fluid and taking in huge breaths of air. Looking up at Dan, watching his chest heave and his legs twitch, he felt closer to this strange man than anyone he'd ever known. Was it just the after effects of sex or was there something more to him, some connection they shared on an unconscious level? Dan wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up, reaching out for him. Arin pushed himself forward and lay on Dan's body, wrapping his thick arms around his shoulders and kissing him tenderly. Their breaths mingled and Arin couldn't help but rub his erection on Dan's thigh; chuckling, Dan pushed Arin's hair aside and looked into his eyes.

“Ready for round three? You're gonna have to give me a few minutes, because-”

They both jumped as someone banged loudly on the door; Dan grabbed a blanket and covered them both just in time. The door opened and Ninja Brian limped in, a long, bleeding cut visible on his arm.

“What happened? Are they coming?” Dan asked hurriedly.

Brian nodded, collapsing into a chair and dropping his head into his hands. After taking a moment to collect himself, he began rapidly making hand gestures at Dan.

“How many? A  _ thousand _ ? Christ, Brian, you were lucky to get out alive,” he chided.

Brian gestured even faster, and Dan sighed. “I know. You did it to save the world. Thank you for buying us some time, but we should get the fuck out of here.”

Brian nodded and closed his eyes; Dan slid out from underneath Arin and began to get dressed. Arin sat up, anxiety gnawing at him.

“Are we  _ all  _ leaving?”

Dan sighed, throwing Arin his shirt. “We need to go. Everyone on this planet saw us having sex; there's no way you can go back without getting killed. They're regrouping right now, and pretty soon they're going to send as many people as it takes to tear this ship apart. And then  _ us _ .”

“Fuck,” Arin breathed.

Dan stopped, looking at Arin contritely. He dropped to his knees in front of Arin and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I'm sorry. You have to say goodbye to everything you've ever known, and it's all my fault.”

Arin cupped Dan's chin in his hand. “It was worth it, Dan. I can't go back now, not after what I've just been through. This world isn't for me anymore; it never was.”

Dan smiled. “I'm glad it was you.” Dan kissed him and they both finished dressing in record time. Dan helped Arin strap into a chair towards the front of the ship, and he and Brian buckled up and began pressing buttons.

“Where are we going?” Arin asked.

“We're going twenty-five years into the future. I want to see if what we did changed things. Let's hit it, Brian.”

Arin felt his body compress and a sudden pressure on his eardrums made him want to scream. After a few moments, the ship began to rise into the air; once it gained enough altitude, it began to increase in speed until Arin felt sure he would be ripped out of his skin. He shut his eyes, hoping they knew what they were doing. It was only a few minutes later that he felt the ship slow down; he opened his eyes to see that they were landing in the same secluded spot they had just left. The three unstrapped themselves and left the ship, blinking in the sunlight. They walked unsteadily back to the city, Brian keeping a hand on his sword. When they reached Ramsett Park, Arin noticed a small wooden sign that had been nailed in the spot where he had met Dan and Brian. He knelt down and felt his mouth drop open as he continued reading.

“What is it?” Dan asked, looking between Arin's shocked face and the words on the sign until he too realized what it meant.

_ On this spot, Arin Hanson and Danny Sexbang met for the first time on January 29 th , 6969. It was the last year of the Elders' rule; the impact of the tender but still sexy love-making between the two men marked the end of their reign of terror. Long live the heroic pair, wherever they are. _

“We did it,” Dan breathed, hugging Arin close to him. “We did it, man.”

Arin felt a swelling in his chest; had he actually made such an impact on the world that he would be commemorated like this? He heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and Brian rushed forward, sword facing the intrusion. A woman in a black sweatshirt and loose chiffon skirt stopped short, eyes widening at the sight of the murderous ninja. She had greying hair and some slight wrinkles around the eyes, but Arin still knew her on sight.

“Suzy?” he asked cautiously.

Her eyes flicked towards Arin and took a moment to recognize him; her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped tightly. “Arin?” she asked, incredulous.

Arin stepped forward, smiling; he put a hand on Brian's shoulder. “It's cool, man. She's with me.”

Brian stepped back and let Arin go to his best friend; he wrapped his arms around her and held on, waiting for her to get over her shock. She hugged him back, gently at first but then tighter as she started to realize it was really him. Her hands fluttered over his body, remembering how he had felt from the brief hugs they were allowed during the elders' reign. She placed her face into the crook of his neck and began crying raggedly; he bit his lip to stop himself from doing the same and rubbed her scalp.

“It's ok, Suz. I'm here. I know it's been a while.”

“It's really you, you're really here. You...how...what...I watched you get a blowjob.”

Arin laughed and took her head in his hands, kissing her forehead. “Let me tell you about it. Well, not that specifically, but you probably want me to explain some things.”

Arin recounted to her all that had happened over the last day, and Suzy talked about the impact that their televised sex had had on the world.

“I mean, everyone was so shocked, you know? This hadn't happened in so long, people barely even knew what sex was any more. Some people hated it and wanted to forget it ever happened, since you guys vanished and all, but there were others...others who were still shocked, but it was like something woke up in them. They used that shock to galvanize things, to start a revolution. Turns out the Dick Elders weren't as heavily guarded as everyone thought, so they were killed pretty easily. After that, the ball kept rolling. People stopped taking their pills and started having sex again, and they went and unbanned all that old literature. Ever since then, we've been trying to figure out the best way to make sex possible for everyone without it becoming something harmful.” She paused thoughtfully. “There have been a  _ lot  _ of babies born in the last few decades. Things aren't always easy. It takes a lot of time and effort for society to come to a better place after such a long time of things being unbalanced and controlled. We're getting there, though. I'm a sex activist.”

Arin raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. “You know, someone who advocates for safe, respectful sex, not just crazy orgies in the street and stuff...that was a weird couple of years. I mean, how could I not fight for this when you were my best friend? I thought I'd never see you again; no one had any idea where you guys went. Some people said that Dan and Brian were aliens, and that they beamed you up with them. I figured it was something otherworldly, but time travel...” She shook her head. “You could have shot me a text, you know. I come here every year, just to remember you. To think about how much you did for us...”

Her eyes began to water and Arin took her hand. “It was just a blowjob, Suz.” She laughed, blinking hard. “I wasn't trying to be a hero, I just...wanted to have sex.”

“And that was all it took. You guys were brave enough to do something no one else ever did. I know it doesn't seem like much, but...thank you.” She kissed Arin's cheek. “You really are my hero. So are you guys,” she called to Dan and Brian, who had been sitting apart and listening to their conversation. Dan cleared his throat thickly. “'S cool. Don't worry about it.” Brian blew his nose loudly and crushed the tissue into his fist, glaring around and daring the others to say anything about it.

“So I guess you're caught up,” Suzy said cheerfully. “Now what?”

_ Now what indeed.  _ Arin craned his head backwards to look at Dan; he was looking intently at a bird's nest, watching a mother feed her children and smiling in the most adorable way. Arin felt a spark in his heart, watching this man, and felt it extinguish just as quickly under the truth that he couldn't avoid. He began to sniffle and Dan instantly turned his head towards the sound.

“What's wrong, baby?” he asked, walking towards Arin and placing a hand gently on his back.

“I want to stay with you, Dan,” Arin gasped, unable to stop his tears.

“Then stay,” Dan said brokenly; the truth was beginning to dawn on him as well, though he didn't want to be the one to say it.

“I can't. I have to...I  _ want  _ to stay here and finish what we started.” He looked up at Dan solemnly. “I love you, but this is bigger than us. This is about the whole world, and about making sex a safe and enjoyable thing again. If we don't work for this, things will just go back to the way they were. Sex  _ is _ amazing; it's fun and intense and it makes you feel connected with the people you care about, and I want to fight for it. Can you understand that?”

Dan nodded glumly. “I do. You know I do. I just...” He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm just gonna miss you, that's all. I'm so proud of you, Arin.” He wrapped his arms around Arin and hugged tightly, kissing him everywhere he could in rapid succession until Arin was giggling. They held each other for a long moment and kissed once more before parting.

“I'll always love you. Take care of this place for me,” Dan said, smiling valiantly.

“I'll try,” Arin said humbly.

Dan waved and turned towards the ship; Brian nodded and followed Dan, chattering to him in his own unique way.

“I know, bud. I'll be okay.” Brian lay a comforting hand on Dan's back as they clambered inside; Suzy did the same for Arin as they stepped back and watched the ship rise into the air. They stood with their necks craned until the ship vanished into the place it had come; Suzy rested her head on Arin's shoulder as he kept his eyes locked on the spot for longer than was strictly necessary. After a few more minutes, he sighed deeply and slid an arm around her shoulder; they slowly walked out of the clearing and back towards the city as the sun sank and a dusky pink filled the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://sky-hills.tumblr.com/post/134082886719/6969-where-everything-is-the-same-except-the-girl


End file.
